


By Force

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angst, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Axl keeps Izzy in line by making him do drugs.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	By Force

It was common knowledge that Axl hated drugs, hated how they made him feel, how they took away his intelligence and peace of mind just for an hour or two of pleasure that he achieve just as easily with a woman. Back when he was younger and when the band was first starting out, Axl had taken them - he had done lines with the rest of the guys, popped pills and injected a needle into his veins, but he hadn't liked the aftereffects. 

But Axl did find, in those first few months, that he could keep the guys in line with drugs - albeit not in the most typical way. Sure, drugs made them rowdy, made them loud, and made them messy, but it dimmed their minds. Axl found out that they weren't quite as argumentative as they were usually, and they agreed like dopey idiots to whatever idea was proposed. 

Duff and Slash and Steven were no problem when it came down to it. All Axl had to do was express disapproval and they would go and do a line, like teenagers who wanted to just make their parent angry by doing what they hated. Even though the aftereffects could lead to trouble, it made them susceptible to whatever was suggested, and Axl could deal with dragging them back to their hotel for the night if it meant that they were no trouble the day after. 

' _Speaking of which....'_

Axl walked out of the bathroom and into the living room of the small apartment that they were in. The living room was cluttered, messy. Axl had his supplies in a small box, clutched tightly within his hands, and he got onto his knees, the rug scratchy underneath his jeans. "Izzy." He whispered, reaching out and slowly dragging his index finger on the smooth expanse of Izzy's skin, across the side of his face and down toward his chin. 

Still mostly asleep, Izzy moaned, and buried his face against his arm, as if to hide himself from the world. "I'm tired." He mumbled, eyes shut tightly, dark eyelashes fluttering over his pale skin. 

"I know, but we gotta do it, okay? The other guys are gonna come over later, and we can't have you like this, can we?" Axl was using his sweet voice, his 'soft' voice, like a parent who was talking to a child. The questions were all rhetorical, and Izzy knew this. 

Somewhere in the distant, foggy mess of Izzy's once brilliant mind, he recognized that there was no use fighting, so he pushed himself into a sitting position, head lolling, eyes half-lidded. Axl reached up and brushed away some of Izzy's sweaty black hair, smiling faintly. "Are you sleeping any better?" He asked. 

Izzy's head rolled. "I don't wanna...." His voice trailed off. 

"I know, baby, but you'll feel so good." Axl opened the box, and he laid down all of the supplies on the table. He was practiced in what he did, his hands steady as he prepared. "Doesn't it feel so good, when you're high?" He tapped the glass of the syringe, the sound echoing hollowly throughout the room. 

"Mhmm." Izzy nodded. 

Reaching out, Axl wrapped a tie around Izzy's upper bicep, and then he grabbed the younger man's arm, searching for a vein. After a moment, he found one, and he injected the drugs into Izzy's system. Izzy's head rolled back, and his mouth opened in a moan that went straight to Axl's groin. 

Izzy flinched a little bit, but Axl was holding him firm and steady, and soon, he pulled the needle out. Axl rested his hand on the side of Izzy's face, stroking his thumb over his skin. "It'll work soon, baby." 

"I don't want this." Izzy said, and a small, single tear slipped out from the corner of his eye. "I don't like this. I don't - my head - it feels - " His hands were shaking. 

Axl shushed him. "Don't talk." 

" _I don't like this!_ I don't want this anymore." Izzy let out a strangled sob, curling his hands into fists and shoving Axl away. "Please don't make me do it anymore. I don't wanna do it - " His words were silenced as Axl, quick as a snake, lurched up and smacked the side of Izzy's face. 

Izzy flinched back, his pretty eyes squeezed shut, breathe hitching in his throat as he clutched at his arm to keep himself from touching his face. "I'm sorry." He whispered. 

Relaxing slightly, Axl nodded and stood up, grabbing the box and walking away just as suddenly as he'd come. "We're gonna be hitting the road in a few hours. I hope you won't be late." 

As much as Axl hated drugs, he needed them to keep everybody in line. 

And he needed them to keep Izzy obedient. 

It was for the best, after all. 

Sweet, quiet Izzy couldn't leave if Axl had any hope of keeping him safe and by his side. 


End file.
